On Tour
by Miakaghost
Summary: Bad Luck is going on tour and Rei has won tickets! But his two friends have more planned for him than just hanging out with the band on this tour...


On Tour

Prologue

_All was silent in the dormitory for once, and without the green-haired boy around, it was also rather boring. The brunette kept glancing from his book to his watch, while the black haired boy simply stared at the door. Once more, he was most likely trying to stall as much as he could. It was almost as if he didn't like them. How could he not, though? They supported him whenever they got the chance, helped him even when not asked, cheered him on through everything, and always had a kind word for him. _

_Suddenly, though, the door burst open, and in came the green-haired boy, blue eyes bright. "Ikue-san, Heiji-san!" He gasped; it sounded like he had run all the way there from the other side of the school. The brunette rushed over, catching him before he fell. "Oh, thanks, Ikue-san." The green-haired boy said quickly before getting up, looking absolutely hyper. _

_"Rei-chan, what's up?" The brunette, Ikue, asked his friend. "Is something wrong?"_

_Rei paid no attention to the pet name Ikue had called him. "Nope! In fact, the greatest thing on the planet has happened!"_

_"Um…you decided to not hate us and literally kiss and make-up with us?" The black-haired boy laughed. Rei laughed, and shook his head. _

_"Nope! Besides, you guys are my friends, I don't hate you. What I was talking about was the Bad Luck tour!" Rei was grinning ear to ear. _

_"Bad Luck? You mean that band?"_

_"Uh huh! They're going on a tour! There was a drawing for special passes to go with them, and I won!"_

_"Passes?" Ikue blinked, staring at Rei. "…How many passes?"_

_"You guys don't have to argue about who gets to come with me. I won three passes, so we can all go together!" Rei replied. "Isn't this great, though?"_

_"Yes, it is, Rei." Ikue nodded, looking over at the third boy. "It's good that we all can go with Rei, isn't it, Heiji?"_

_"Yeah…" the black haired boy said, his eyes locked on Rei, watching but not listening to him talk on and on about Bad Luck. _

_"So, Heiji, Ikue, who's your favorite member of Bad Luck?" Rei asked at last, catching them off guard. _

_"Um…I think I like Fujisaki-san." Ikue said, after giving it a bit of thought._

_"Really? What about you, Heiji?" Rei turned to the third boy. _

_"…Shuichi Shindo-san, of course." Heiji replied rather quickly, a smirk on his face, as he leaned forward, close to Rei. _

_"You like Shuichi? Why's that?" Rei leaned forward, his face close to Heiji's._

_"He's small, and hyper, childish, and innocent…I think it's because he reminds me of you." Heiji grinned, pulling the green-haired boy down into his lap. _

_"Heiji-san!" Rei gasped, though not actually trying to get up. It wouldn't be any use, anyways…Heiji was stronger than him and would undoubtedly pull him into a more awkward position. "So…you just like Shuichi because he reminds you of me?"_

_"Were you worried I only liked you because you reminded me of Shuichi?" Heiji leaned closer, and there were only inches between their faces when Ikue finally intervened and lifted up the smaller boy out of Heiji's lap. _

_"That truly was crude, Heiji." Ikue scolded him. Rei smiled, and leaned into Ikue's embrace, letting his head rest against the other's chest. "Rei..?" Ikue asked, his face flushing red. "Rei…" He smiled, noticing the boy was fast asleep. "He's so cute when he's asleep."_

_"Who're you kidding, Ikue, he's cute no matter what." Heiji added. Ikue nodded. _

_"True, true…but when he's asleep is the only time he'll really let us touch him." He said, carefully carrying the sleeping boy into his bedroom and tucking him into bed. He caressed the green-haired boy's soft cheek, sighing; what he wouldn't give to be able to do this all the time, even when Rei was awake. But the boy was too innocent, too pure…too easily freaked out…to ever allow it. _

_"Who's crude now?" Heiji snorted from the doorway. _

_"I'm not being crude…I'm being romantic." Ikue leaned closer to Rei, smiling. _

_"Hey, you're not kissing my Rei-chan while I'm here, Ikue!" Heiji growled, stomping up and jerking Ikue away from the sleeping boy. _

_"**Your** Rei-chan? I thought he was mine…I had him first, you know." Ikue said, smirking. "He doesn't even seem to like your crude ways of persuasion." He pushed his glasses up on his nose, the smirk not leaving his lips._

_"What does that matter? He always blushes the reddest with me."_

_"That's because you choose the most embarrassing methods…and most likely the methods he likes the least. Have you noticed he always runs from you to me?"_

_"That's just cause you're his only other friend." Heiji scoffed. "C'mon…we have to pack for the tour, don't we?"_

_"Ah…yes, we do. Who gets to pack Rei's suitcase?" Ikue wondered. _

_"I hate arguing with you, let's both pack it." Heiji offered, although he sounded rather angry. Ikue nodded, and the two left the room, both glancing lovingly at the sleeping figure on the bed before closing the door. _

_"Doushitemo, Rei-chan…aishiteru." _

_A/N: The last line is sorta a pun. The story I'm taking these characters from is one of my own, titled Doushitemo Aishiteru, which translates to 'no matter what, I love you'…so here, what they're saying is 'no matter what, Rei-chan, I love you' So cute! Rei reminds me of a cross between Ryuichi and Shuichi…though he didn't start out that way. Why do they call him Rei-chan? Well, his name is Rei…and –chan refers to someone precious, right? So…it's Rei-chan! But Rei's too polite; he's still calling them Heiji-san and Ikue-san…no –kun here yet! _


End file.
